Ein Wochenende am See
by Hitokiri Chiburi
Summary: Schwarz und Weiß verbringen ein lockers Wochenende am See


Title: Ein Wochenende am See oder wenn Schwarz und Weiß Urlaub machen  
  
Author: Chi-chan  
  
Series: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnings: OOC!!! Und albern *grins*  
  
Pairings: Werdet ihr schon sehen *smile*  
  
Disclaimer: Naja ok mir gehört keiner von den Jungs bis auf Chi und Satari (obwohl die gehört meiner besten Freundin) und die Idee von Zak und D  
  
Remarks: Schwarz und Weiß verbringen ein lockers Wochenende am See.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Zu den Charas:  
  
Zak: Sieht aus wie *Krad* aus DNAngel  
  
D: Sieht aus wie *Dark* aus DNAngel  
  
Chiburi: Größe: 1.63; Augenfarbe: Grün; Haarfarbe: Rot; Haarschnitt: Lang (bis zum Hintern ca.), leicht gelockt  
  
Satari: Größe: 1.68; Augenfarbe: Dunkelblau; Haarfarbe: Violett; Haarschnitt: Mittellang (bis zu den Schultern ca.), ab Nasenhöhe 4 Abstufungen  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Freitag 6ste Stunde. ENDLICH!!! Bei dem schönen, warmen Wetter hatte man doch auch keinen bock in der Schule eingesperrt zu sein! "Hey Chi-chan!" Müde schaute die Angesprochene ihre beste Freundin an "Sage mal, hast du Lust das Wochenende über am See zelten zu gehen?" Sofort begann Chiburi zu strahlen. Das war doch mal was worauf man sich freuen konnte! "Klar! Super Idee!" "Ok dann hol ich dich heut Nachmittag ab" "Hmm sollen wir das so machen das wir uns die Sachen die wir mitbringen müssen teilen!? Also ich bring Essen und sonstige Verpflegung mit und du das Zelt und die Schlafsäcke und so" "Gute Idee so bringen wir nichts doppelt mit" "Supi! Nur noch 5 min Sa-chan!!! Kommst du mich dann nach dem Mittagessen abholen?!" "Jo lässt sich machen" "Naja eigentlich können wir unsere Sachen ja schon einpacken oder?!" "Jop" und nach ein paar Minuten schellte es auch und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause um für ein entspannendes Wochenende am See zu packen.  
  
Die Türklingel schellte und Chiburi lief voll bepackt nach unten und riss im vorbeirennen die Tür auf. "Hi Chi-chan!..." "Hiho Sa-chan!!" Sie war schon weitergerast nachdem sie die Türklinke heruntergedrückt hatte und kam nun mit Schuhen und Jacke wieder. "Dann schmeißen wir die Sachen mal schnell auf den -Gepäckraum- " "Oki!" Schnell wurden die Sachen unterm Sitz und im Anhänger, der an dem Roller hang, verstaut und die beiden fuhren los.  
  
"Sind wir bald dahahahaha!?...... Saaaaaaaa-chan!!!! Sag was!!!! *grml* mir ist laaaaaaangweilig!!!!" "Jetzt hör auf zu quengeln! Das geht einem ja schon bald auffen Keks!.... Aber wir sind gleich da." "Oki!" Der Roller bog um die Ecke und gab die Sicht auf einen wunderschönen großen See frei. "Saaaa-chan?!..." "Chiburi!!! Du hältst jetzt die Klappe!!! Hast du verstanden!? Noch ein Wort und du darfst laufen!!!" "Aber Sa-chan!!!!..." Diese hielt sofort an, stieg vom Roller, hob Chiburi runter, stellte diese, total verdutzt schauend auf den Boden, stieg wieder auf ihren Roller und fuhr die letzten 100 Meter zum See alleine. Langsam kam das Fahrzeug zum stehen und Satari drehte sich um, um auf Chibu zu warten. Diese kam auch schon wenige Minuten, total außer Atem an. Gerade war sie stehen geblieben um etwas Luft zu holen als Satari auch schon anfing: "Ok Chi-chan! Du machst dich jetzt nützlich!...." "Och neeeeee das hat doch alles noch Zeit!!!" "Nein! Jetzt hilfst du mir das Zelt aufstellen!" Sofort kam wieder dieser Oh-BITTE-Sa-chan-Hab-Doch-Mittleid-Mit-Einem-Armen-Kleinen-Süssen- Mädchen!!-Blick. Genervt verdrehte Satari die Augen. Sie sah es schon kommen! Alles würde mal wieder an ihr hängen bleiben. TYPISCH!!! "Okok. Ich mach ja schon allein!" "Aber das brauchst du doch nicht. Ich helf dir später!" "Ja sicher. und wenn's dann dunkel ist haben wir kein Zelt und nichts und dürfen im Freien pennen. Nix da gibbet nicht!... aber dann geh doch wenigstens Holz suchen, ok?!" "HAAAAAAAAAIIIII!!!!!" und schon war Chibu fröhlich grinsend, pfeifend und hüpfend im Wald verschwunden "Verrücktes Blag!", schon hatte sich Satari ans Zelte aufstellen gemacht.  
  
Zur selben Zeit im Wald lief Chiburi ziellos umher. Nein sie tat das nicht mit Absicht sie hatte sich einfach tierisch verlaufen und das Holz war ihr mittlerweile auch egal geworden. Eigentlich wollte sie ja nur zum See und den Zelten zurück. Aber nein! Sie saß hier in dem blöden Wald fest! Der machte das bestimmt mit Absicht! Der hatte sicher persönlich was gegen sie!!! Wie immer!!!! Immer auf die kleine! Satari würde so was sicher nie passieren. 'Moment mal! Da ist Licht!!! Das heißt da muss es aus diesem Wald rausgehen!!! Jaaa ich werde weiter leben!!! Ich werde nicht in diesem Wald hier elendig Sterben!!!!' Schnell rannte sie auf das Sonnenlicht zu. Und tatsächlich! Es war ein Ausgang aus diesem Wald. Schnell trat sie raus, drehte sich herum und streckte dem Wald die Zunge raus. 'Bääääääh!!! Bin doch rausgekommen!' Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade schon losgehen als sie Stimmen hörte und sich schnell wieder im Gebüsch versteckte. (Aber bloß nicht zu weit ins Gebüsch, wer weiß was der dumme Wald noch alles für Ideen kriegt und nachher kommt sie da ein zweites mal nicht wieder raus!)  
  
"Nein KUSO!!!! Das geht doch nicht sooo!!! Du unfähiger Trottel!!!" "Ach ICH soll unfähig sein!? Nur weil du zu blöd bist zu machen was ich sage!?" "Ich mach doch was du sagst! Du sagst nur das Falsche!!! Gesuyaro!" "Katte ni Shiro!!! Mach doch selber!" "Ach so ist das! Du sagst nur das Falsche damit ICH das alles allein aufbauen kann!" "So Jungs ihr hört jetzt auf zu streiten! Schuldig und ich bauen jetzt das Zelt auf! Wir haben ja in der Zwischenzeit schon alle Zelte aufgebaut und ihr habt nicht mal eins Geschafft!... Schuldig! Beweg deinen deutschen Hintern her! Und hör auf das Gebüsch anzustarren!" Der große Rothaarige schaute den Orangehaarigen an. /Hast du noch lange vor dort im Busch zu sitzen oder willst du auch noch mal da rauskommen!?... Achja. guck dir Ran nicht so genau an! Das ist meiner! *Schuldig grin*/ Schlagartig wurde Chiburi rot und drohte sogar Rans Haaren Konkurrenz zu machen was Schuldig nur dazu veranlasste noch ein bisschen breiter (und auch noch ein bisschen gemeiner) zu grinsen. "Hey Zak! Komm mal her!" "Wassen los Schuldig?!..." Trotz der nachfrage kam Zak brav angetrottet. Sofort als er an Schuldigs Seite angekommen war, beugte sich dieser zu ihm herunter und flüsterte Zak etwas ins Ohr. Dieser begann sofort breit zu grinsen und ging ganz zufällig (siiiicher doch!!! Zuuuufällig!!!) auf seinem Weg zurück zu Ran und D, die sich schon wieder ans Zelte aufbauen gemacht hatten, an dem Busch vorbei hinter dem Chiburi immer noch saß. Neben dem Busch angelangt riss er plötzlich die Zweige weg. und sprang erschrocken zurück. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte warf er Schuldig böse Blicke zu. "Du hast gesagt, dass da Yohji und Brad rumknutschen! Also wenn DAS entweder Yohji oder Brad ist dann heiße ich Oskar!" Er zeigte auf den Busch aus dem nun Chiburi vorsichtig gekrochen kam. Mittlerweile schauten auch nicht nur Ran und D, die auch wieder aufgehört hatten an dem Zelt zu bauen, her, sondern auch die anderen. Selbst Farfarello sah von seinen Messern auf und Ken hörte mit seinen Fußballübungen auf. Alle starrten Chiburi an. Diese verzog sich, von soviel Aufmerksamkeit eingeschüchtert, schnell wieder in den Busch zurück. Sofort ging Zak jedoch hin, teilte wieder die Zweige des Busches und hielt Chiburi eine Hand hin.  
  
"Kennen wir uns nicht? Wir sind doch zusammen im Englisch Kurs!" Genau! Das war ja der süße Kerl aus dem Englisch Kurs! Warum hatte sie ihn nicht gleich erkannt? Dennoch war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie nun aus dem schützenden Bush herauskommen sollte. Nach kurzem Überlegen, nahm diese jedoch die Hand und wurde schwungvoll von Zak auf die Füße gehoben. (Vielleicht ein wenig zu schwungvoll denn sie stolperte noch einen Schritt weiter und fiel Zak direkt in die Arme) Schnell und mit hochrotem Kopf ging sie zwei Schritte rückwärts und wäre beinahe über einen am boden liegenden Ast gestolpert, konnte sich aber im letzen Moment noch halten und rette sich so vor noch mehr Peinlichkeiten, wie es im ersten Moment schien. Aber auch nur im ersten Moment! Eigentlich wäre es besser gewesen sie wäre einfach hingefallen. sie war nämlich genau in die arme des wohl größten Playboy aller Zeiten gefallen! "Wow! It's raining Girls, Halleluja! Aber ich wusste ja schon immer die Girls fliegen auf mich." Verführerisch grinste er die mittlerweile noch roter gewordene (falls das überhaupt möglich war) Chibu an. Doch plötzlich spürte sie noch einen Blick auf ihr ruhen. Dieser blick war jedoch anders als die der Anderen. Sie schaute sich um und fand schon bald die Person von der der Blick kam. Den meisten Männern wären der eifersüchtige Blick und die geballten Fäuste des großen, breitschultrigen Mannes sicher entgangen, doch Chiburi als Frau vielen sie sofort auf. Und wie es schien Schuldig ebenfalls, denn dieser schaute immer noch grinsend zu dem Mann und sprach ihn auch direkt an: "Ach Crawford!!! Die Kleine wird dir Kudou schon nicht klauen! Die mag den eh nicht! Findet den kleinen Zak viel süßer, stimmts!?" Er zwinkerte Chiburi zu. Und tatsächlich verbrachte sie das Wunder ihr ohnehin schon Feuerrotes Gesicht um noch eine Nuance röter zu färben. Aber auch Crawford und Yohji waren rot geworden. Schnell befreite sie sich aus Yohjis Armen. "Ich geh dann mal!" Eilig lief sie los, merkte dann aber, dass Jemand ihre Hand festhielt. Etwas ärgerlich drehte sie sich um und schaute in Zaks Gesicht. "Was!?", sie schaute ihn fragend an, während sie immer noch versuchte ihre Hand zu befreien. "Dir ist bewusst, dass wenn du so um den See rum gehst, du 15 km läufst, oder?!" Chiburis, ohnehin schon rotes Gesicht wurde nun auch noch bleich und nahm somit einen lustigen rosa Farbton an. Sie seufzte leicht, schaute dann aber wieder zu Zak auf. "Und was genau soll ich dann deiner Meinung nach machen?!" "Geh durch den Wald! Ist der kürzeste Weg." Sagte er schulternzuckend. Sie schaute zum Wald und erinnerte sich wie sie sich vorhin noch dort verlaufen hatte. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und machte Anstalten tatsächlich den langen Weg um den See herum zu gehen. Gerade erst war sie ein paar Schritte gegangen, da wurde sie abrupt zurückgerissen und auf den immer noch so bedrohlich wirkenden Wald zugeschleift. Als sie sich bis zum Äußersten sträubte den Wald zu betreten, gab Zak seine Versuche auf sie mit sich zu ziehen und ging kurzerhand auf sie zu, hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie in den Wald. "Eh!! Was fällt dir ein?! Lass mich runter ich will nicht in den Wald!!! Der mag mich net!!! Der will sicher wieder das ich mich verlaufe oder so!" Zak ignorierte einfach ihre Wiederworte und trug sie seelenruhig durch den Wald auf die andere Seite des Sees. Dort angekommen hörte man schon von weitem Fluchen. "Kuso!!! Blödes Zelt! Kann der Scheiß nicht mal stehen bleiben!!!..." "Sa-chan!? Soll ich dir helfen?!" "Verdammt Chi-bi!!! Wo hast du gesteckt?! Ich dachte du würdest mir wenigstens etwas helfen!..." Sie drehte sich um und verstummte schlagartig. "Wo hast du den denn her!?" "Ach der und seine Freunde Zelten auf der anderen Seite des Sees!" "Aha, na ja wo der schon mal da ist kann der ja auch eigentlich helfen das blöde Zelt aufzustellen.!" "Könnte ich wohl.! " "Aber lass mich raten du machst das nicht! Typisch KERLE!!!" "Lass ihn doch erst mal ausreden Sa-chan!" "Also was ich gerade vorschlagen wollte. warum kommt ihr nicht zu uns rüber? Je mehr Leute umso lustiger wird's, oder?!" Satari warf ihm einen kalten blick zu. Chiburi war hingegen ganz aus dem Häuschen. "Wir bauen euch auch das Zelt auf." "Bitte, bitte Sa-chan!!!" "Na ok. Chibu hilf mir das ganze Zeugs wieder zusammen zu packen wir fahren dann um den See rum." sie schaute Zak an "Es können nur 2 Leute auf den Roller. du wirst wohl zurücklaufen müssen. kannst ja schon mal losgehen, wir fahren dann sobald alles eingepackt ist." "Sa-chan. kann ich nicht mit Zak zurü." "NEIN! Du hilfst mir den ganzen Mist zusammenpacken!" "Ok." "Dann mal bis gleich ihr Zwei!" "Bis gleich." "Jaja. bis gleich." Satari drehte sich nicht einmal um als sie dies sagte. Chiburi sah Zak hingegen traurig hinterher. Sie wäre doch sooo gerne mitgegangen.. "Chibu träum nicht rum! Hilf lieber mit! Pack das Zelt auf den Anhänger." "Hai."  
  
Als Zak verschwunden war drehte sich Satari zu Chi. "Ist das nicht dein Schwarm aus Englisch?" "Jap" grinste sie "Und dein Schwarm ist auch dabei!!"  
  
"Fahr doch etwas schneller!!!..." "Willst du wieder laufen?!..." "Nein." "Ok dann halt die Klappe. außerdem sind wir sowieso gleich da." "Hiii Zak!!!!" *wink* und zum zweiten Mal heute wurde Chiburi vom Roller gehoben und sie durfte den Rest der Strecke laufen. Irgendwie machten solche Aktionen auch die beste der besten Launen kaputt..  
  
"Hi Chi-chan!!!!" Zak kam auf sie zugelaufen und schon war die ganze miese Stimmung vom laufen wie weggeblasen. "Hi Zak!" und schon mischte sich auch eine andere Stimme ein. "Meine Güte ne! Jetzt nimm sie doch wenigstens innen Arm! Die kleine wird das sicherlich genießen. *fieser Schuldig grin*" "Klappe Schuldig!!!" Zak warf Schuldig einen bösen Blick zu. Schuldig wollte gerade zu noch einer Aussage ansetzen, hachja wie liebte er es doch fies zu sein und andere zu blamieren, doch da wurde er schon zurückgepfiffen. "SCHULDIG!!!! LASS DIE ARMEN KINDER IN RUHE!!!!" 'Grml nie darf man seinen Spaß haben.. Ran kann ja sooooo fies sein..' Trotzdem gehorchter der Deutsche und ließ Chibu und Zak allein zurück. Diese schauten sich an und schließlich beugte sich Zak zu ihr und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange. Und schon wieder war Chibu nicht mehr von einer Tomate zu unterscheiden. (Hoffentlich geht das wieder weg! So oft wie die schon rot geworden ist besteht ja schon die Gefahr, dass die Haut so bleibt!!) Zak grinste zufrieden, dann nahm er sie an die Hand und ging mit ihr zurück Richtung Zeltplatz. Dort angekommen sah sie wie Satari und D das Zelt aufbauten. 'Scheint sich aber gut zu amüsieren, dafür das sie net mal herwollte! Naja hat ja auch ihren D... hehe' "Hey! Wollen wir was Volleyball spielen!? Jetzt haben wir ja endlich genug Leute!" fragte Omi erwartungsvoll. "Au jaaaaa!!!! Gute Idee Koi!!!" Nagi umarmte seinen Liebling. "Ok, und Farfarello und Ken wählen!" Schuldig gefiel seine Idee und er wirkte hoch zufrieden als Farfi und Ken anfingen zu wählen.  
  
Die Verteilung der Mannschaften war schnell gegangen und schon standen sich die beiden Teams gegenüber. Mannschaft 1: Ken, Omi, Nagi, Yohji, Crawford, Satari und Mannschaft 2: Farfi, Ran, Schu, D, Zak, Chi Und sie begannen das Spiel. Doch irgendwie schien es nicht so gut zu laufen. Crawford und Yohji waren zu sehr auf einander konzentriert um auf den Ball zu achten, Schu las die Gedanken der Anderen und wusste so immer schon vorher wo sie hinspielen würden, Nagi fand das unfair und wollte auch nicht verlieren, also steuerte er den Ball mit seinen telekinetischen Fähigkeiten und schleuderte ihn nicht zu selten Schuldig gegen den Körper, der dann sauer wurde und dem Kleinen Kopfschmerzen verursachte, was aber nur bewirkte, dass er schlechter wurde im Zielen und nun alle mit dem Ball bombardierte, Chi und Satari veranstalteten ein Duell das schien als ob es auf leben und tot wäre, Ken spielte den Ball dauernd wie einen Fußball, und von Farfi wurde der Ball sowieso fern gehalten, weil dieser dauernd versuchte ihn mit einem seiner Dolche nieder zu stechen. Das Spiel endete abrupt, als Nagi, total sauer, dass es 14 zu 5 für Farfis Mannschaft stand, den Ball Schuldig so feste ins Gesicht schleuderte, dass besagter einfach umkippte und erst mal eine Weile liegen blieb. Nagi grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Hatte das deutsche Großmaul doch verdient was er gekriegt hatte. Ran sah das allerdings anders. So einfach davonkommen war nicht wenn man seinem Schu-Schu so was antat.. Nagi konnte sich erst mal auf was gefasst machen..  
  
Es war schon dunkel geworden und alle saßen zusammen am Lagerfeuer. Das Holz hatten Yohji und Braddy aus dem Wald geholt (jaja als ob das bei Holz suchen geblieben wäre!!!). Nagi hatte sich an Omi gekuschelt und war kurz davor weg zu dösen. Schuldig lag mit dem Kopf auf Rans Schoß. Crawford und Yohji schauten sich die ganze Zeit verlegen an und dachten es merkt keiner (dabei machten sie sich doch nur noch auffälliger!). "Crawford jetzt tu doch net so! Jeder hier weiß, dass du was mit Kudou am laufen hast!" Schuldig grinste die beiden von Rans Schoß an. Ganz zaghaft rückte Crawford näher an Yohji und drückte ihm einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Wange. Farfi saß ganz fasziniert da und beobachtete den schein des Feuers auf seinen Dolchen. Irgendwie hatte das eine faszinierend, hypnotisierende Wirkung. Ken fluchte weil er seinen Ball ins Gebüsch geschossen hatte und ihn nun, weil es so dunkel war, nicht mehr fand. D und Satari unterhielten sich begeistert darüber, wer süßer war: Hisoka oder Tsuzuki?! Zu einem eigentlichen Ergebnis kamen sie nicht, aber es war einfach lustig darüber zu reden. Und Chi und Zak kuschelten ein wenig am Feuer, bevor Chi an Zak gelehnt und unter der Decke, die Zak über sie beide geworfen hatte, still und leise, ohne das jemand etwas merkte, wegpennte. Sie merkte schon gar nicht mehr als sie einige Stunden später von Zak in ihr Zelt getragen wurde und pennte dann auch durch bis zum nächsten Morgen durch. (Im Gegensatz zu Satari, die die halbe Nacht wach war, weil Chibu die Angewohnheit hatte im Schlaf zu reden und sich zu bewegen.)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Chi auf und sah, dass Satari immer noch schlief (ach ne! Sie schläft ja auch erst seit 2 Stunden.) und entschloss sich diese zu wecken, da Satari ja sonst den ganzen Tag verschlafen würde und das konnte Chi-chan ja nicht zulassen.. "SAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN!!!!! AAAAAUUUUFFFFSTEEEEHN!!!!!!!!!!" Erschrocken fuhr besagte hoch und schaute Chi entsetzt an. Satari war jedoch nicht die einzige die von diesem Schrei geweckt wurde. Im Prinzip hatte sie alle geweckt, na ja fast alle. Schuldig schlief noch tief und fest. Da war er aber der Einzige. Alle anderen kamen nun besorgt angerannt und schauten nach was denn passiert war, es musste ja schrecklich gewesen sein bei dem Geschrei!!! Als Zak und D, die als erste angekommen waren, da sie ja im Zelt neben den beiden schliefen, angerannt kamen und die Zelttüren auf aufrissen, sahen sie nur noch wie Satari ausholte und Chibu eine Ohrfeige gab (und auch nicht zu sanft! Das war noch 4 Stunden nachher rot!!!). Chi schaute sie an, holte dann aus und schlug ihr in den Magen, daraufhin schlug Satari auf Chibus Knöchel ein, diese wehrte sich in dem sie Sataris andere Hand zu fassen bekam und, wie es aussah, versuchte Sataris Handgelenk zu brechen. Dies steigerte sich dann bis am Ende beide erschöpft zusammenbrachen und dann anfingen zu lachen und sich gegenseitig, mit den Worten "Ich hasse dich" "Keine Sorge, ich dich auch", aufhalfen. Zak und D staunten nicht schlecht, die zwei schienen sich ja wirklich schnell wieder zu vertragen. "Morgen Zak!!!" Chi kam schon aus dem Zelt gesprungen und fiel um Zaks Hals. Dieser wurde rot, was Chi wiederum belustigte und sie dazu verleitete noch einen draufzusetzen, indem sie ihn nun auch noch anfing zu küssen. Als die beiden beschäftigt waren, schnappte sich Satari D und zog ihn weg. "Och Saaaaa-chan!!!!" rief Chi, Satari hinterher, erntete dafür aber nur ein. "Lasst euch nicht stören."  
  
Drei Stunden später war Schuldig auch endlich aufgewacht und aufgestanden. Seine erste Bemerkung des Tages war nun über Zak und Chi. "Oh man seid ihr schüchtern! Ran hatte ich nach der Zeit schon rum. *Schuldig grin* Raaaaan- chan... Ich will auch mal wieder Spaß!!!! Kommst du noch mal mit ins Zelt?! *lieb schau*" Ran war wegen der ersten Bemerkung schon ganz rot geworden. Konnte sein Schatz es denn nicht einmal lassen irgendwen zu blamieren? "Nein Schuldig!! Wir laufen jetzt alle um den See rum." "WAAAAAAASSS? Warum das?! Wer hat so nen Scheiß vorgeschlagen?! Ich bin doch gerad erst aufgestanden!!!" "Na und?!" mischte sich Zak ein "Wir doch auch!" "Stimmt gar nicht. UND AUSSERDEM WILL ICH JETZT NICHT JOGGEN!!!!! ICH WILL INS BETT UND RAN SOLL MIT!" Ran ging auf seinen Koi zu, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn lieb "So und mehr gibt's nur wenn du jetzt mitkommst joggen." Mit diesen Worten joggte Ran los und die Anderen ihm hinterher. "Ran du bist fies!!!!", dennoch lief auch Schuldig los und hatte bald schon Ran eingeholt. Satari und D unterhielten sich fast die ganze Zeit und Zak hatte Spaß daran gefunden Chi zu ärgern, indem er zum Beispiel ihr die Hose immer ein Stückchen runterzog, was Chi jedes mal zum ausrasten brachte. Sie war dann nur durch Küsschen wieder zu besänftigen, was wiederum Satari und D belustigte zu sehen wie Zak verzweifelt versuchte Chi zu beruhigen. Dies endete nicht zu selten in einer Ohrfeige von Chi.  
  
Als sie endlich wieder am Zeltplatz angekommen waren fing es schon langsam wieder an dunkel zu werden. Sie waren fast 7 Stunden unterwegs gewesen, weil Schuldig immerzu nach Pausen gedrängelt hatte, weil ihm ja angeblich alles wehtat. Ran quittierte dies nur mit Augenbrauen hochziehen und einer kurzen Rast.  
  
An diesem Abend war Grillen angesagt. Ran hatte zwar an das Essen gedacht, an das Besteck jedoch nicht! Bzw. so kann man das nicht sagen. an die Gabeln schon! Nur nicht an die Messer! Die waren nämlich noch in der Spülmaschine gewesen und Ran hatte sie eigentlich kurz vor der Fahrt einpacken wollen, war dann aber so spät aufgewacht und hatte die Messer total vergessen. Und wie sollten sie das Fleisch was gegrillt wurde denn ohne Messer essen. als plötzlich sich aller man's (und auch die blicke der zwei Frauen) auf Farfi richteten. Dieser fühlte sich mit einem Mal beobachtet und als die Anderen auf ihn zugingen und versuchten ihm seine Messer zu klauen tat der Irre, öhm Ire, das Einzige was ihm noch einfiel. er ergriff die Flucht! Leider wurde er aber von Zak, D, Schuldig und Ran gestoppt, die sich alle gleichzeitig auf ihn schmissen und ihn zu Boden drückten während Chi und Satari ihm die Messer klauten, was dieser nur unter heftigem Protest mit sich machen ließ.  
  
Noch Stunden nachdem das Essen schon verputzt wurde und der Ire seine Messer längst wiederhatte fluchte er noch. "Was meint ihr? Ob der heut noch mal aufhört?" Chi lehnte sich an Zak. "Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe es, so langsam geht's mir auf die Nerven!" Aber es hörte nicht auf. Farfarello entschuldigte sich doch allen ernstes bei allen Messern! Und das jedes Mal umfangreicher! "Naja ich bin müde! Ich geh pennen!" Chiburi war gerade dabei aufzustehen als Satari aufsprang, D noch ein "Gute Nacht!" zurief um dann an Chibu vorbeizurennen, in Zelt zu schlüpfen und von innen abzuschließen! "Eh was soll das Sa-chan?" Chiburi schaute verwirrt das Zelt an. "Oh nein! Noch mal penne ich nicht mit dir in einem Zelt! Such dir nen anderen Trottel! Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich noch mal wegen dir ne Nacht nicht schlafe!" "Aber Saaaa-chan." Chibu wurde langsam verzweifelt! Ohne Zelt, das hieß doch im Freien schlafen! Och neee! Darauf hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust! "Lass gut sein, Chi-chan." Chibu sah verzweifelt zu Zak. Er konnte das ja leicht sagen! ER musste ja nicht im freien schlafen! "Nein! Ich will nicht hier draußen schlafen!" sie begann sich schon zu wundern ob heute vielleicht der *Machen wir Chi-chan sauer Tag* oder der *Verarschen wir Chi-chan nach Lust und Laune Tag* war. /Würdest du Ruhe geben wenn Zak mit dir draußen bleibt?/ und zum X-ten mal wurde Chi rot. Irgendwann hatte das noch Folgen! Sie sah es schon kommen wie die Haut diesen Farbton behalten würde! /Warum fragst du ihn dann nicht?/ Schuldig hatte jetzt nicht vor locker zu lassen. /Weil sich so was nicht gehört!/ irgendwie war es für Chi immer noch seltsam mit Gedanken zu antworten. "Eh Zak! Die gibt nur ruhe wenn du mit ihr. öhm natürlich meint ich HIER schläfst!" Schuldig grinste, was ihm ein "Doofbacke!" und eine leichte Kopfnuss von einem, ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken könnenden Ran, einbrachte. "Komm her ich bleib mit dir draußen." Zak schlug die Decke, die er um sich gezogen hatte, zur Seite und Chi kuschelte sich bei ihm an und schlief auch fast prompt ein. /Wird ja ne schöne Nacht für dich. hehe/ /Von wegen! Das ist tierisch unbequem!/ Zak sah wirklich gequält aus. Er konnte sich nicht mal hinlegen und würde wohl im sitzen schlafen müssen. /Tja da sag ich nur PP!/ Zak schaute ihn verwirrt an. /PP????/ man konnte die Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf regelrecht sehen! /PERSÖNLICHES PECH!!!! Hehehe/ Zak schaute böse zu Schuldig rüber der ihn dreist angrinste, wie er es so gerne tat. "Soo Ran-chan? Gehen wir schlafen?" "Von mir aus." Schuldig stand auf, nahm Rans Hand und zog ihn zu ihrem Zelt zurück. Zak war sich dennoch nicht sicher ob die beiden mehr Schlaf kriegen würden als er.. Aus gänzlich verschiedenen Gründen allerdings. "Wir gehen auch mal! Und die nehmen wir gleich mal mit zu ihrem Zelt." Yohji und Crawford schnappten sich Nagi und Omi, die bereits schliefen, und brachten erst sie zu ihrem Zelt bevor die Zwei in ihr eigenes Zelt verschwanden. "Nacht Zak! Ich geh jetzt ins schöne, bequeme Zelt!" D grinste Zak an und machte sich ebenfalls ins Bett. 'Ob Satari wohl noch mal das Zelt aufmacht?' doch eigentlich war das eher ein Wunschtraum als Realität. Satari würde wahrscheinlich schon schlafen und bewegen konnte er sich eh nicht. Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden zeit mit Chi zu verbringen... er hatte nur ein Problem damit wenn er jetzt die ganze Nacht sitzend verbringen musste weil sie bei ihm auf dem Schoß saß und ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag. Naja zu ändern war's nun auch nicht..  
  
"Morgen!!!!" erschrocken öffnete Zak die Augen und starrte genau in Chibus Gesicht. Was im ersten Moment ein ziemlicher Schock war, da er, so verschlafen wie er war, sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte was IHR Gesicht vor SEINEN Augen zu suchen hatte! "Na, hast gut geschlafen?" fragte sie strahlend. 'Mein Gott! Wie kann ein Mensch nur so fröhlich sein?' ging Zak durch den Kopf. "Öhm klar! Hehe." er kratzte sich hinterm Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er schrecklich geschlafen! Er spürte seine Beine kaum noch und sowieso tat ihm alles vom Sitzen weh. Nur musste er das Chi ja nicht unter die Nase binden, also lächelte er tapfer. "Sag mal, was hältst du davon, wenn wir schwimmen gehen?" "Schwimmen?" Zak schaute Chi verwirrt und verständnislos an. Wie konnte die soo früh morgens an Schwimmen denken? /Früh ist gut! Es ist fast Mittag!/ "WAS?" "Schwimmen! Du weißt schon! Der Sport bei dem du dir Badezeug anziehst und ins Wasser gehst.." begann Chiburi zu erklären wurde jedoch unterbrochen. "Ich weiß was Schwimmen ist! Ich hab *Was?* gesagt weil.. ach schon gut .." "Nee sag!" "Lass uns schwimmen gehen!" Chi grummelte. Es passte ihr gar nicht, dass er ihr das nicht sagen wollte, aber dagegen tun konnte sie auch nichts, also lief sie zu ihrem Zelt um sich umzuziehen und auch um sich noch mal mit Satari zu prügeln. Was war sie eigentlich für eine Freundin die ein armes kleines Chi-chan nachts draußen schlafen ließ? Eine blöde Freundin, soviel stand fest! Zumindest würde sie das bleiben, so lange Chi noch sauer war.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden fingen Chiburi und Satari an ihr Zelt abzubauen und ihre Sachen einzupacken. Es würde bald dunkel werden und sie mussten ja auch wieder nach Hause, schließlich hatten sie ja Montag Schule. Die Jungs machten sich auch zum Aufbruch bereit. Schließlich standen Chiburi und Satari an dem vollbepackten Roller und verabschiedeten sich. "Dann bis Montag!" Winkten sie während sie wegführen.  
  
"War doch auch mal ein schönes Wochenende. Wir sollten so was öfter machen!" bemerkte Ken. "Stimmt schon.. na ja so blöd es auch ist, wir müssen einpacken.. machen wir das nächste Woche noch mal?" Schuldig schaute in die Runde. "Klar! Warum nicht!" grinste Ran. Crawford drehte sich zu Yohji um. "Naja dann lass uns auch mal weggehen.. Der Job ruft.. Und ihr müsst auch weg... Weiß!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Danke fürs lesen! Ist meine erste Fanfic auf Deutsch, also seid bitte nicht so streng im kritisieren!  
  
Würde mich über Reviews aber total freuen!  
  
Arigato!!!  
  
Sayonara! 


End file.
